Katheryn The Caterpillar
Katheryn the caterpillar is a character and a citizen in the land of Kaluka created by Sabrina1985 and Brainiac Adam. About her She is a 1 foot and 3 inch tall anthromorisapian fuzzy caterpillar with minty green colored skin and dark reddish-brown hair that hangs down to her shoulders and blue eyes. None of her family members are known, but her boyfriend is Gérard the grasshopper. She was born on November 1, 1133, in Kaluka Forest, and her Astrological sign is Scorpio. Katheryn has over 100+ years of experience in spinning silk and hunting for food, so exploring new places, going on adventures, and hanging out with her friends are her favorite hobbies. She is a happy, funny, kind-hearted, friendly, polite, caring, and loving silk spinner and food hunter, who has a dream of becoming a butterfly, but she has a deep hidden secret fear of flying is holding her back from doing so. In her butterfly form, she has jet black skin and orange wings, is empowered, strong, brave enough to fly, and gains a new battle technique. Powers and abilities String crush - She shoots a white string from her mouth at an opponent to tie them up, the string also binds them to inflict damage Bug bite - Her teeth glow white and grow slightly longer, as she then bites an opponent Slamming tackle - A physical attack where she charges toward the enemy and launches herself at an opponent by hitting them with a full-body attack, then she gently drops onto them with her full body weight, as she falls forward onto the opponent by crushing them beneath her body Pluck - She snatches a stolen item the opponent is holding and returns it to its rightful owner Flying slamming tackle - A physical attack where she jumps up high, charges toward the enemy on the next turn and launches herself at an opponent by flying towards them at full speed to swoop down on them and hitting them with a full-body attack, then she gently drops onto them with her full body weight, as she falls forward onto the opponent by crushing them beneath her body Friends Goop the gaboonie, Yanpookie the gaboonie, Art the raccoon, Gum the squirrel, King Rainbow, Queen Heart, Prince Starlow, Princess Starina, Peach, Cherry, Apple, Passion Fruit, Strawberry, Lemon, Lime, Pineapple, Pear, Aquesio, Patch the badger, Boomer the fox, Cinnamon, Piano, Drum, Trumpet, Saxophone, Trombone, Harp, Violin, Electric Guitar, Metallina, Superbot, Valentina, Mrs. Riceinton, Madorah, Gérard the grasshopper (boyfriend), Symphonia the grand fairy, Sabrina Roberts-Trujillo/Fuchsia Heart and Adam Hughes/Yellow Fire Enemies Banana, Durian, Nut, Bolt, Washer, Cogrush, Cavalwar, Metallix, Bogweed, Lauriette the ladybug, Leena the ladybug, Lola the ladybug, Sasha Winchester/Dark Heart, and Alan/Green Ice The gallery of pictures Katheryn the butterfly 4.png Katheryn the butterfly 3.png Katheryn the butterfly 2.png Katheryn the butterfly.png Katheryn the caterpillar 4.png Katheryn the caterpillar 3.png Katheryn the caterpillar 2.png Category:Canon characters Category:Female characters Category:Green characters Category:Black Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Anthro characters Category:Protagonists Category:Kaluka